1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus detects a frame and a dashed line, presumes a ruled line on the basis of the detected frame and the detected dashed line, and thereby identifies whether the frame is a table image or not.
Contrarily, a table is sometimes expressed without a ruled line. For example, changing a background color in a table cell by cell, column by column, or row by row enables to express a table without a ruled line. The background in a table expressed in such manner is a solid image and therefore when such a table is printed, the background in the table is printed as halftone dots.
When scanning an image of a printed matter that includes such table using a scanner, such table appears as a halftone dot area in the scanned image. In addition, in the scanned image, a gradation image such as a photograph also appears as a halftone dot area.
In case of a table with a ruled line, a halftone dot area in an image is identified as a table image on the basis of a ruled line using the aforementioned manner. However, in case of a table without a ruled line, it is difficult to correctly identify a halftone dot area in an image as a table image.